Sacrosummoner
The vast majority of summoners draw upon arcane magic, especially conjuration, to create and control summoned creatures; the sacrosummoner instead is connected to a fragment of divinity that takes the form of an eidolon and shapes their summoner's abilities. Sacrosummoners may or may not be pious themselves, but the partnership with the divine eidolon means that they rely more on their intellectual understanding of divinity to cast their spells. Weapons and Armor Proficiency Sacrosummoners have the same weapons and armor proficiency as a summoner; wearing armor they are not proficient in impedes their connection to their eidolon and incurs a spell failure chance equivalent to that armor's arcane spell failure chance. In addition, if their deity has a favored weapon, the sacrosummoner is proficient in that weapon. This ability modifies the summoner's weapons and armor proficiency. Class Skills Sacrosummoners have the same class skills as a summoner. Spellcasting A sacrosummoner uses the unchained summoner spell list, but they use Intelligence to determine their bonus spells per day and the DCs of their spells. Their spells are considered to be divine rather than arcane. They also have one fewer spell known than a summoner. This ability modifies spellcasting. Domain At 1st level, a sacrosummoner chooses one cleric domain. They do not gain any associated cleric powers with that domain, but they add that domain's spells to their spells known. Domain spells do not count against the sacrosummoner's number of spells known. Spontaneous Energy At 1st level, a sacrosummoner can draw on their eidolon to cast either cure or inflict spells as a spell-like ability a number of times each day equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. This choice is made at 1st level and cannot be changed afterwards. At 1st level, the sacrosummoner can cast cure or inflict light wounds in this manner. Every two levels, this ability advances to the next spell in the series, to cure or inflict moderate wounds at 3rd level, cure or inflict serious wounds at 5th level, cure or inflict critical wounds at 7th level, and so on. This ability replaces summon monster. Channel Energy At 4th level, a sacrosummoner gains the ability to channel energy like a cleric. A sacrosummoner uses their sacrosummoner level -3 as their effective cleric level and they channel the same type of energy they can spontaneously use, as in their spontaneous energy feature. They still use Charisma for the purposes of determining the DC of their channel energy and how much it heals or harms. This ability replaces shield ally and greater shield ally. Maker's Hand At 6th level, the sacrosummoner gains the ability to deliver touch spells through their eidolon. If the sacrosummoner and the eidolon are within 30ft of each other, then the sacrosummoner can designate the eidolon as the "toucher" for the purposes of casting a spell with a range of touch. They can also designate the eidolon as the toucher in this manner for using cure or inflict spells casted through the sacrosummoner's spontaneous energy feature. This ability replaces maker's call. Category:Homebrew